


Daydream

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karupin keeps Ryoma up one night, his thoughts turn to his first game with Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Without realizing it, Ryoma had fallen asleep in class. It wasn't terribly unusual. He usually nodded off through at least part of English class, and sometimes during homeroom. It was almost an ordinary occurrance. But this was strange in one respect. His usual reason for sleeping was because he hadn't really woken up. After English class, he was usually fine. This time, it was because he hadn't really had any sleep the night before.

First, Karupin had been restless. He kept kneading Ryoma's arm with his paws, his claws pulling slightly at the sleeve of Ryoma's pajamas. When Karupin had finally curled up against him and gone to sleep, his soft purrs echoing in the small room, Ryoma had been left alone with his thoughts. He, of course, thought of tennis.

Ryoma couldn't remember a time when he hadn't played tennis. But until he came to Seigaku, it had merely been something his father had lorded over him which he, in turn, lorded over everyone else who got in his way. He'd tried to do his best even then, but the payoff just wasn't high enough. When Ryoma began playing against his teammates, he learned that tennis and fun were not mutually exclusive... something which shocked him the first time he realized it.

But with the new levels of tennis that he was performing at came new levels of responsibility. Ryoma found himself replaying his game with Tezuka in his mind. While he'd been playing, he felt exhilirated. It wasn't until the last bitter blow that a wave of disappointment rolled over him. Had Tezuka wanted him to win that game? Had he intended to cut Ryoma down to size? Whatever the case, it had been a close game, and Ryoma hadn't been satisfied with it. Why was it such a bit deal?

Ryoma had just dozed off when his alarm went off.

Coming back to himself slowly as something poked his arm repeatedly, Ryoma raised his head and yawned. When his eyes focused, it was to see the teacher glaring at him. When the lunch bell rang a moment later, Ryoma rejoiced internally. He wouldn't have to hold buckets in the hall for a little while, at least.

Now being very hungry, Ryoma decided to get some fresh air. He walked up to the roof and opened the door, immediately enjoying the crisp, cool breeze that assaulted his face. He walked out into the sunlight with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel. Imagine his surprise when he crashed into someone else and fell to the ground. When Ryoma opened his eyes, Tezuka was looking down at him. "Buchou!"

Tezuka held out his hand and helped Ryoma to his feet. Ryoma was once again reminded of how much he hated being short around really tall people. "Sorry, buchou. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Glancing briefly around at the otherwise empty rooftop, Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. "Aren't you going to eat lunch today?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I didn't sleep well last night and it unsettled my stomach... I think..." He found himself watching the wind catch Tezuka's hair and blow it into his eyes. He smiled to see that Tezuka was at least blinking more often, even if he wasn't attempting to stop it from happening.

Gesturing to the edge of the rooftop, Tezuka quirked his head. Ryoma followed him to the railing and watched Tezuka's spine stay straight even as he lounged with his back toward the bar. Ryoma chose to lay his head on his arms, folded carelessly across the railing's top. "Have you not been sleeping well for a while?"

Ryoma shook his head as best he could with it nested in his arms. "Just last night. I was thinking about our game."

"That kept you awake all night?"

Smiling gently, Ryoma realized that he was, perhaps, being a bit silly. "That and my cat being unable to get comfortable. I think he was trying to burrow inside my arm for the night."

Tezuka let out a tiny laugh that Ryoma almost missed. "It's a good thing we don't have a match today, then. You'll have a hard enough time at practice." Ryoma silently agreed.

There was no conversation for a while. The wind blew gently and the sun shone lightly and the situation seemed surreal. When Tezuka turned to ask the boy a question, he smiled candidly. Ryoma was asleep, his hair ruffling slightly in the wind. Tezuka reached out and brushed it away from the boy's face with a gentle touch. His hand lingered with his fingers resting gently on Ryoma's brow.

Removing his hand, Tezuka leaned against the railing again, his spine curving awkwardly to allow his new position. He would wait to wake Ryoma up. And maybe he'd go easy on him at practice. Maybe.


End file.
